Election
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor Human AU. Loki is an openly gay Democrat and Thor is a sexually repressed closeted Repulican. Hot sex and clashes ensue. M/M Explicit. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

"The numbers are coming in sir." Sif said.

"And?" Loki asked.

"You're behind by about 2,000 votes." She said.

"Which counties are left?" Loki asked.

"Fairfax." She said. Loki winced. Fairfax was a Republican stronghold. He was going to lose. He was going to lose the governor's race for the Commonwealth of Virginia to that smug son of bitch Thor Odinson. He turned and looked around the room at all of the staff and volunteers. The odor of defeat grew thick in the air. Of all the people he could lose to, Thor was the worst. It was bad enough the man was a homophobic, bible thumping, Wall Street dick sucking prostitute. But Loki was also horribly attracted to the man. Their last debate at the convention center had been a tension filled performance. Loki forgot half of his lines and was continuously distracted by Thor's large muscular frame, husky voice, and powerful presence. His blue eyes were of a deep and brilliant color that Loki had assumed to be a trick of the camera whenever he saw Thor on television. Women from both the Democratic and Republican parties looked ready to drop their panties on command for him, or give him his vote.

Loki was the openly gay Democrat running in this race, and he'd spent the entire debate trying to keep his erection in check. His usual smooth and quick witted delivery had been ruined more than once by his wandering mind. His fumbling had cost him dearly. Loki's strange performance had not gone unnoticed by some of his constituents either. The evening news channels didn't mention it, but the internet exploded with gifs of Loki looking Thor up and down with a lustful gaze. Damn it.

"It's over." Loki said. His supporters let out a collective sigh of defeat. Loki straightened his tie as he prepared to walk out onto the stage and give his concession speech before the cameras. Loki hated to lose. He'd have to go back to his father's law firm and pick up his old job until the next election. Maybe he could do some pro bono work for some underprivileged people. Make a difference for the better somehow.

Thousands of his supporters booed, and cried when he announced the loss. All too quickly the room emptied out and Loki headed back to his hotel room to get drunk and fall asleep. For once, he wouldn't have to worry about staffers waking him at all hours of the night to handle some new scandal, obstacle, or other problem. Tonight, he'd finally get a full night's sleep and be left alone.

His hotel room was cold and sterile in the way that presidential suites often are. Unable to contain his curiosity, he turned on the news to listen to Thor's victory speech.

"…so that the people of Virginia may live up to their full potential!" Thor said from the idiot box. Loki rolled his eyes at the well-used platitude. "Tonight is a clear victory for conservative values, for family values!"

"Fuck you." Loki said flatly as he removed his tie and crossed his ankles on the coffee table. He broke open a beer and took a deep swig from it. He noticed Thor's wife, Jane, standing behind him with a smile plastered on her face. He noted how the smile did not reach her eyes and that her applause was minimal and obligatory.

"Hm. Trouble in paradise?" He said aloud. The thought made him feel better and Loki played a game then of making up secrets about Thor, to soothe his bruised ego.

"Is he cheating on you darling? You're a pretty little thing. If you're not good enough for him, what woman would be? Or perhaps your gorgeous husband is a severe closet case? I'd take him off your hands. Show him how wrong he is. Teach him how to ride a Jackass, or be ridden by a Jackass, if he prefers." The thought made Loki smile. It also made him horny. Why in the hell did that gorgeous man have to be a spawn of Satan?

The hotel room phone rang then and Loki grunted as he dragged himself towards it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Laufeyson?" Thor's rich voice inquired from the other side.

"Yes, is this Thor? Congratulations on your victory tonight. You ran a good campaign." Loki said. It was tradition to wish your opponent the best even if you wanted him to die a fiery death full of pain and torment. He supposed it was to show that the loser still had class. Loki imagined Thor taking his dick up his ass.

"You as well. Listen, I hope you didn't take everything I said personally. My base supporters are a little backward thinking. I think you are a wonderful person."

"Do you now? How delightful." Loki said. Thor sighed.

"I know you have every reason to hate me. Look, there are some changes I want to make and I won't make any inroads with the senate without help. Would you mind meeting me for dinner, say next Wednesday?" Thor asked. Loki was surprised by the offer. Usually two opponents did not go near each other after such a heated election. Thor didn't seem phased in the slightest by anything Loki had said about him during their campaign. And he was ashamed to admit that he did want to remain relevant for as long as he could.

"Alright."

"Excellent. My estate is just a couple of hours outside of Richmond. I'd like to discuss improving some of the renter's laws and foreclosure notices for tenants to start. I'd also like to get your take on the consolidation or dissolving of special districts."

"So you're actually going to keep some of your campaign promises? I'm impressed."

"That is high praise coming from you. I'll see you next week." Thor said.

"See you then." Loki said and hung up the phone. He was intrigued. The projects Thor mentioned were both items that would gain bipartisan support. What did he need him for?

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki rolled up to Thor's plantation estate that dated all the way back to the Civil War. No doubt his ancestors had been slave owners. It figured. The home was old and while beautiful, had that slight air of decay that only a century of hot humid summers could create. A butler answered the door and Loki and to refrain from rolling his eyes. It's not that he didn't also come from a privileged family, they were just not so blatant about it. The man was wearing an old school uniform and white gloves.

Loki followed him to a bright beautiful room. It was a solarium and the sun was hitting it perfectly. Thor's blonde hair glowed around his head like a halo, and his bare chest, glistening from sweat, twinkled like one of those ridiculous vampires from Twilight. Thor set down the dumbbell back into its space on the wall when Loki entered the room. Thor grabbed a towel and wiped down his brow with it before draping it around his neck. His black sweatpants were well worn and the elastic in the waist was loose, causing them to ride low on his hips. Loki noted that he did not see a happy trail, indicating that Thor either shaved or waxed.

"Mr. Odinson? I'm sorry to have disturbed your workout."

"It's my fault. I lost track of time. Please, have a seat. My butler will bring lemonade." Thor said.

"Your home is lovely and exquisitely decorated. Did your wife do it?"

"No. No my home has looked this way, more or less since childhood. My wife is in Europe on vacation. After the long grueling campaign, she needed to get away." Thor said. Now Loki found that strange. If anything she would be happy to have her husband back from the long campaign trail and eager to spend more time with him, not less.

"Oh? Where about?"

"Italy. I believe she has some distant cousins there."

"Ah. So what was it you wished to discuss?" Loki asked. The butler came in and served them their lemonade and made a hasty exit, closing the solid double doors behind him. Loki raised an eyebrow when he thought he heard a lock click. They were now shut away from the rest of the house and utterly alone.

"Well I need to know what you know about the Democrats in the Senate that might hold up the vote on the new tenant law."

"Ah, yes. Well Senator Pimbley's major benefactor is the Virginia Home Owner's Association. He talks a good talk about compassion, but he'll block you in a heartbeat. Senator Wilson gets support from several major banks, many of whom are brutal about repossessing foreclosed homes. They don't give a damn about the renters that find themselves suddenly on the street with no notice from their landlords that the authorities are coming. He'll try to stop you too." Loki said. Thor had his elbows on the table and was leaning forward, listening to him intently. Loki licked his lips, feeling nervous being so close to the golden Adonis.

Thor smiled at him. It was a warm and friendly smile, until his eyes raked up and down Loki's form. Something predatory behind his eyes emerged then. Something almost sinister. Thor reached out and put his hand atop Loki's.

"You're a compassionate man Mr. Laufeyson." Thor said. Loki withdrew his hand and frowned.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I've seen the way you look at me." Thor said.

"So? You're a heterosexual married man. If this is some ploy to humiliate me, god help save you from my scorn!" Loki rose from his seat, as his blood pressure rose, coloring his face red.

"It's not a ploy." Thor stood up and blocked Loki from heading towards the exit. He leaned in close, his large frame threatening to consume Loki's and whispered into his ear.

"Not all of us are free to act as we desire. Do you think I would have survived adolescence in this household if I'd shown any inclination to fuck men?"

"I fucking knew it! You are a closet case!"

"Yes."

"Look I get it. Your parents were the types to send you packing to gay camp to cure you if they'd found out. But you're a grown man now Thor. Your father is dead. Why in the hell would you want to perpetuate the lie?"

"It's complicated." Thor said.

"It always is." Loki said folding his arms. "So, is this why I am really here? You want to fuck me?"

"Until your ass is so full it can't hold any more of my come." Thor leaned in again and pressed his lips to the shell of Loki's ear. His arms came around and he planted both hands on Loki's firm ass and squeezed. Loki gasped and his cock went rigid. Thor pressed his crotch to Loki's so that they could feel their mutual desire for one another. Thor groaned and bucked his hips, rubbing their cocks together through their slacks and sweat pants.

"Say yes." Thor commanded.

"Fuck yes." Loki said and kissed him. Far from being sweet, the kiss seemed to be an extension of their campaigns, fighting for dominance and full of teeth. Loki felt Thor tugging at his suit. His belt buckle flew open before his pants disappeared. His jacket was tossed, his tie discarded. Thor nearly ripped open his button up shirt in frustration but Loki forced him to take his time. Loki's breath shuddered when Thor's lips scrapped across his neck. He was amazed at how rough and calloused his hands were and enjoyed the texture of his touches.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Loki cried out when Thor grabbed his cock and stroked it, teasing the hole at the tip with his thumb.

"Fuck you're beautiful. Look at you. How much do you want my cock?" Thor asked.

"Bad enough to suck you dick on stage with the camera's rolling. Now fuck me!"

"Mmm, but I have to open you up first." Thor said and then yanked down his sweats. This cock bobbed free and Loki realized that he would need copious amounts of lube.

"You are a big boy."

"How big?"

"That's the biggest dick I've ever seen in person."

"Good." Thor grabbed Loki's hips again and jerked him forwards, practically growling as he mashed his nose into Loki's.

"I'm going to fucking ruin you." Thor said. It made his dick twitch and leak. Loki's eyes almost closed, becoming hooded with desire. His hands ran over Thor's gorgeous chest and he delighted in the firmness of the flesh there. Thor stepped away and Loki felt bereft and exposed, naked in the bright light of mid-morning. Thor went to a sideboard and pulled out a drawer, fishing out a bottle of oil. Loki wondered then how many times Thor and done this exact same thing with other men in this room.

"Condoms?" Loki asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor said. He pulled out a Magnum and tore it open. Loki watched, fascinated by its girth and heft as Thor slipped on the latex wrapping. "Get on the couch and present yourself to me." Thor said.

"Present myself? You've got all kinds of suppressed kinkiness going on inside of you, don't you big boy?"

"Earn my trust and I will share that side of myself with you." Thor said. Loki sucked in his lower lip and bit it. He wanted that. By god he wanted to know all of Thor's dirty little fantasies. Loki got onto the chase lounge by slinking up it on all fours like a panther, putting on a show for his sex starved partner. He wiggled his ass and spanked himself. Thor smirked.

"I do the spanking around here." He said. Thor came up behind Loki and grasped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. "Gorgeous." He said. Thor's face was red and his pupils dilated as his focus became singular. He squeezed out a thick ointment onto two fingers. Pressing them to Loki's entrance, he swirled the tips against the furled muscle until it relaxed. Loki sighed in pleasure when Thor breached him with the slicked digits.

"Have you ever been fisted before?"

"Yes, but perhaps we should start with the basics?"

"I only ask for my own piece of mind. Not everyone is built in a way that can handle me." Thor said.

"Mmm. Perhaps another time." Loki said. Thor added a third finger then and stretched out his channel wide. "Ohhhh…fuuuuck!"

"Not yet. I want to be able to see inside you before I even think about sticking it in."

"I'm a power bottom Thor. And I'm ready." Loki was panting. The humidity in the air and warm of the sun radiating into the room was just the cherry on top of all the other things making Loki feel hot and bothered. He felt the large rounded tip press at his entrance. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to relax as Thor entered him inch by agonizing inch.

"Oh god!" Loki cried out.

"Yes, I am." Thor said, not that Loki noticed. "So tight. Ooh. Lovely." Thor said, admiring Loki's pale sinewy back and inky tresses. Thor placed his hands on Loki's shoulders for leverage and began a rhythm. As the minutes went by Thor was able to pick up speed and soon his hips were slamming into Loki.

"Thor!"

"God damn you're amazing." Thor had never met a man that could take such deep powerful thrusts like this. "I want to come in your ass."

"Next time, after testing." Loki said. Thor grunted and continued the rut.

"I want to fuck you in my office at the capitol."

"I bet you do. You'd love to shove your dick up my ass, your vanquished foe."

"Damn right you tasty bitch." Thor said and then spanked Loki's right cheek several times in quick succession to make the skin rosy.

"Next time you give a speech I'll have to hide inside the podium and suck your dick while you talk."

"Mmm, what else will you do for me?"

"When you run for President and win you can celebrate by fucking me in the Lincoln bedroom at the White House."

"Yes!" Thor yelled. He reached around to stroke Loki and bring him off.

The incredible stretch inside him coupled with the unrelenting slams against his prostate and the stimulation to his cock caused Loki's vision to white out. He was vaguely aware of his own voice yelling Thor's name to high heaven. He was completely oblivious when Thor came inside the condom and lamented that they had not been able to fuck bareback. Thor panted and rubbed Loki's back as the last vestiges of his orgasm twitched throughout his body.

As Loki came down from his high his mind flooded with questions. Was this a one-time thing? Because he didn't want it to be. Was Thor going to remain a closet case, married, and staunchly Republican? Or was the amazing sex they'd just had enough to sway Thor into breaking free of this conservative farce?

"Thank you." Thor said. Loki's heart dropped.

"Thank you. That was amazing. I would like to do it again, frequently."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"You could call a press conference and have the media here in an hour."

"No! And you had better not tell another living soul about what we just did!"

"Oh. I see. You fucking closet cases are the worst. In this day and age there is no reason to live in shame. You want to live a lie, be my guest. Enjoy your wretched secretive hypocritical existence. I'll be at home getting my cock sucked by my next boyfriend whenever and wherever I want."

"My life is not as simple as yours."

"And whose fault is that?" Loki said as he yanked on his clothing. He marched out of the solarium with a telltale limp, got in his car, and drove away.

 **8 months later…**

"Cindy, bring me the final draft on the tenant legislation if you would?" Thor asked his secretary.

"Yes sir." She said, glancing at Loki briefly before leaving the governor's office.

"So, what false pretense am I here under this time?" Loki asked, his voice dripping with bitterness.

"My wife is divorcing me." Thor said.

"Found you out did she?"

"She's known since before the election. The only reason she hung around was because I offered her a generous severance package if she kept up appearances for a little while."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It was a personal failing I wasn't ready to share with anyone, you in particular."

"Why?"

"Because I want you. I thought I could forget you, but I haven't been able to. I've…sort of been stalking you these past few months. I've noticed you're still not dating anyone."

"What do you mean stalking?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds…"

"What did you do Thor?"

"I might have been trolling your Facebook account."

"And?"

"Hired a private investigator to follow you."

"Anything else?"

"Put some security cameras in your bedroom to find out if you were fucking anyone else."

"Fuck you! You're a fucking control freak, you know that? No wonder you have a career in politics." Loki huffed. "I'm going to the police you fucking tyrant! You can't do that! You can't treat me…"

Thor grabbed Loki and kissed him, and got a slap in the face for his troubles.

"Enough!" Thor yelled. "Don't tell me you don't feel it too. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe. My life has become the hell you curse me with when you were back in my home. I will not know peace again until you are in my arms, making me feel whole and complete."

"Damn. I want to believe you, but how far are you willing to go?" Loki asked. Thor's whole body tensed in hesitation.

"Will you come out, publicly?"

"I can't. My donors will abandon me."

"Then you will get new donors. Come, join me. Join the dark side. We have socialism and dildos."

"I can't." Thor said. His fingers were in Loki's hair and he was planting kisses all along his cheeks, jaw, and neck. Loki realized then, he'd have to save this poor bastard from himself.

"Not here. Not now. People will hear. I'll come here tonight at eight o'clock in my black sedan. We'll go someplace quiet and secluded."

"I'll make love to you. Oh Loki I want to touch you everywhere. All night until the sun rises." Thor said, desperate and almost crying.

"Tonight. Now pull yourself together before your assistant comes back." Loki said, straightening his hair with his fingers. Loki left Thor's office and Thor spent the rest of the day thinking of Loki and nothing else.

It was dark when the car came and by then the capitol was a ghost town. The car pulled up right in front of the building. Loki drove himself. He always drove himself. Thor hopped into the car and looked around outside before giving Loki a deep and needful kiss.

"Don't be afraid. You don't have to be afraid of who you are." Loki said. He kissed Thor again. They groped one another and gasped for air between kisses. Their lips swelled from the bruising presses and suction and their need pulled at their souls. Thor was already in a frenzied state before he got into the car. He reached into Loki's pants and pulled out his cock, giving him a hand job in the front seat. Thor dipped down then and took Loki's dick into his mouth. Loki moaned and threw his head back against the headrest. His fingers tangled into Thor's golden hair as the head bobbed up and down in his lap. Loki felt his orgasm building.

Suddenly, the driver's side door was pulled open and the flash of a camera lit up the night. Thor pulled off and looked up. And as Thor's eyes met the lens of the paparazzi, Loki came on his face and another flash went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but due to popular demand I give you this. One more chapter to come.**

A picture is worth a thousand words, and so much more. The press couldn't publish the money shot of Thor getting squirted in the eye by Loki's orgasm. No, that photo was uploaded to internet porn sites and shared by the world. The photo that did make the evening news and newspapers was of Thor and Loki kissing in Loki's car. The explicit photo, the one everyone wanted to see showed Thor hunched over Loki's dick, which he held firmly at the base with one hand. His mouth was open and a tiny string of either spit or come was connected from his lower lip to the tip of Loki's cock. One of Thor's eyes was squeezed shut, a splatter of semen glued and dripping from it. The other eye wide with shock and humiliation. Thor Odinson, the heterosexual married Republican Governor of the great state of Virginia had been caught sucking another man's dick.

Loki too was humiliated, though to a much lesser degree. His homosexuality had not been a secret. Still, the picture of him at the height of his climax had been embarrassing. His head tossed back against the car headrest, his back arched and lips parted all tied together with Loki's eyes. They'd been open and displayed a mixture of bliss and amazement. The extra flourish was Loki's hand on top of Thor's head, fingers threaded through thick blonde hair, clearly pressing downward in a bid to get Thor to swallow his come.

Loki hasn't heard from Thor in three days.

"I still can't believe he's gay." Sif said.

"He is. Very much. He's as repressed as they come."

"Has he returned any of your calls yet?"

"No. He hasn't shown up at the capitol for work since the scandal broke. He'll have to come out of hiding sometime."

"So will you." Sif said.

"I know. I had hoped to coordinate our emergence from seclusion but it doesn't appear that is going to happen. I'm going to go outside and address the press." Loki said, looking out his bedroom window. There was a circus on his front lawn. The press was dying to interview him. Loki turned to look at the little statue he'd been gifted some months ago at Christmas time. It was a fertility statue and its explicit nature meant that it was only fit for the bedroom. It was where Thor had hidden his little spy camera. It was creepy and yet strangely, Loki felt complimented by it. Thor's stalker-ish pastime notwithstanding, Loki had a way to communicate with his love interest even if it was only one way. He grabbed a sharpie and wrote up a sign and held it up for the little camera.

I'M GOING OUTSIDE TO TALK TO THEM.

I MISS YOU.

Loki put on his best suit and looked in the mirror before leaving. He moment he opened his front door, flashes went off. Microphones were jammed into his face and a barrage of deeply personal questions were hurled at him. Many of them not nice.

"I have a statement prepared." Loki said. He paused and looked around at the crowd and counted at least a dozen tv cameras pointed at him.

"First, I will address Thor. You haven't returned my calls and I can understand why. I know you must be wondering if you were set up. To this I answer, yes. You were set up. I know that I took liberties with sharing your secret with the world. Please know that I did this, not to harm you but to free you. I will admit my own motivations were selfish, because I want to be with you, but not as some dirty shameful secret. I'd have your love in an honest relationship that is acknowledged publicly. For the whole of your life you've lived a lie, which I have now exposed. For that, I'm not sorry. And even if you choose to hate me for the rest of your life for what I have done, I'm still not sorry, because I care about you and would see you happy. No gay man can be happy living in the closet. It is a burden on the soul and I couldn't watch you live in torment. Please know that it causes me great pain to have brought you such misery. I miss you, terribly. I think it is safe to say we both have an unhealthy obsession with one another. You with your surveillance and I with my uncompromising demand to be loved openly before the public. Perhaps we are too toxic for one another, but you are a drug I'd happily overdose on and never feel regret."

"To the people of the world that have seen our pictures, I know you have many questions. But know that neither Thor nor I have to answer any of them. We have a right to privacy and what we do in the bedroom, or in my car is none of your business. Now I know that some of you think me to be a home wrecker, as Thor is married. Though the paperwork for the divorce was only filed this morning, this was in development long before the events three days ago and I knew this when I engaged in sexual relations with him. It was not my desire to humiliate Thor, but I knew it was necessary. Thor was never going to come out on his own, and revealing the truth to the world was always going to be a painful process for him. I hadn't planned on the paparazzi timing his shot so perfectly, and I confess that my methods for helping Thor come out of the closet might have been rash and ill-thought out."

"As for demands that Thor step down, that is ridiculous. Had I won the election, none of you would have demanded that I step down, so why should he? Who Thor loves has no bearing on how he governs. He is just as capable today as he was last week. Now, I know you are all awaiting a statement from Thor. You all want to know why he hasn't addressed the situation. Plainly put, Thor is at a crossroads and needs time to think. Let him have that. You all are demanding that Thor explain his thoughts and feelings to you, when he cannot even do that for himself. Thor is suffering an identity crisis at the moment, and you cannot expect his answers to be consistent or logical. He is suffering and intense scrutiny will only make the situation worse. I would ask the public, to please be kind to him. That is all I have to say."

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

"No, though I think he does. His behavior has surely suggested it."

"Do you love him?"

"I want to. We haven't really been given the opportunity to have a normal relationship. He consumes my every waking thought and I feel physical pain in being separated from him."

"What will you do if Thor rejects you?"

"Get drunk and play sad love songs I expect." Loki gave a sad smile.

"Is Thor going to switch party affiliation?"

"I have no idea. That is all for today. Thank you." Loki said and turned to go back into his home. More questions were shouted at him, but he ignored them. Loki went back to his bedroom and waited. It felt like an eternity but in reality it was only five minutes when the phone rang. Loki nearly tripped on the carpet in his rush to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the capitol in three hours." Thor said and hung up.

"Thor? Thor? Damn it!" Loki's stomach churned into a knot. Thor's tone had been dark and angry. Three hours was a long time and Loki spent all of it fretting over what Thor was going to say to him.

Loki went to the steps of the capitol and waited. He wore a red rose on his lapel, which he'd cut from his garden that morning. The media waited with him. Some tried to ask him more questions but he ignored them. He stood silent like a Roman sentry. Finally, Loki spotted Thor's car as it approached and his heart leapt into his throat.

When Thor stepped out of the car his eyes locked onto Loki. Some reporters tried to block Thor's path but it became clear Thor was on a mission and they got out of the way. Loki's Adams Apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed down his anxiety. Thor stopped just in front of him about arm's length away. For a moment neither spoke. Thor's expression was blank when his fist reared back and then connected with Loki's nose.

Loki fell backwards on his ass. Cameras and people rushed to him to get shots of the blood pouring out of his nose. A few called out for security to protect Loki from Thor, but Thor did not advance. He just stood there. Loki pulled out his handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab his broken nose. It took him a moment to compose himself and rise to his feet.

"I deserved that." Loki said.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Thor yelled, enraged, betrayed.

"I know. Forgive me for being a selfish creature, but I wanted all of you, not just pieces of you."

"I've have lost EVERYTHING because of you!" Thor screamed as his hands gestured wildly. He began to pace back and forth.

"That's not true! You have gained everything; you're just too hurt to see it yet." Loki dared to venture forward and get within punching distance again. Thor stopped pacing and tensed up, not sure what to expect. "Tell me, tell me what it is you think you've lost." Loki said.

"I'm a laughing stock!"

"This will pass Thor. You are still governor. You are still you, only you don't have to hide anymore."

"The people think I'm a liar and a fraud!"

"That is just the rabble Thor. The ones saying that are the ones that were never going to accept you for who you are anyway. Their opinion does not matter."

"It does if they are my backers. Who will help me run for re-election in the next cycle?"

"The same people that help me run I suspect. Your career is not over. How people see you has changed, but this is not a career killer, unless you respond to it poorly."

"And how should I respond to all of this?" Thor asked as he gestured to the mob surrounding them.

"You could kiss me you fool."

"Haven't they seen enough?"

"Not nearly." Loki said and leaned in and kissed Thor. Thor sighed into the kiss, his love and desire, rage and betrayal all warred within him at once.

"How can I trust you after this?"

"Asked the man who's secretly been stalking me for the last eight months." Loki said, quirking his eyebrow. "You and I have both made very big mistakes, but I don't think we should walk away from one another. I certainly don't want to, and I don't think you do either."

"How in the hell would I make this work? We're not even in the same political party. You and I think very differently on a lot of different topics."

"We'll hash that out over time. I'm not saying that we don't need to talk. We have a lot we need to discuss, but these are all things we would address while dating one another."

"Date?"

"Yes. Now are you going to ask me out or not?" Loki asked. There it was. His heart laid open, ready to be skewered with one negative word from this man. His eyes vulnerable and doe-like as he awaited Thor's answer. Thor felt the gravity of expectation suffocating him. A lifetime of education and values had taught him that these desires were wrong. That he was an abomination and that he was not allowed to have the joy and love that Loki offered.

"Say yes you idiot!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Thor let out a strangled laugh. He had not expected the people to offer encouragement. Relief washed over him as he looked from one face to the next and saw nothing but hopeful concern.

"So how does this work? I mean, do I bring you flowers and open your car door or what?"

"Not exactly, well… I do like flowers, but I can open my own car door." Loki said as a smile spread across his face. Thor embraced him and as they shared a passionate kiss the crowd cheered for them. The cheered died down and Thor and Loki were still kissing. They both had their hands in each other's hair and they each gasped for air. Things went from sweet to lustful as Loki jumped up and wrapped both of his legs around Thor's waist. More camera flashes went off. Thor carried Loki back to his car and they both groped one another as they climbed inside. The car door slammed shut and the driver took off, leaving a crowd of people behind all talking about the hot new political power couple.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where to sir?" Thor's driver asked.

"My home, 1344 Bridgeside, and put up the barrier." Loki said. The driver did so quickly, not wanting to get an eyeful of the show in the backseat.

"I'm still angry." Thor said.

"I know. The pictures are devastating, but we can turn this." Loki said.

"How?" Thor asked.

"By being even more public with our affections. Let the people see us dating, kissing, dancing at a gala. Instead of some seedy sex scandal, it can be a love story, and they'll buy it because it'll be real."

"I'm, Loki I'm nervous. Everything in me screams not to do that."

"I know. What I am asking of you is hard. You have a big adjustment to make, so we'll go slow." He said. They went back to Loki's place and talked. They discussed everything from food allergies to their beliefs on abortion and the death penalty. They didn't agree on everything, and that was okay. Thor, at his heart, was more middle of the road than his Republican persona allowed. Loki was an unapologetic progressive. Though the Republican party had a small but vocal group of openly gay Republicans, Thor did not feel comfortable as one of them. Those people were treated like red-headed stepchildren within their own party and Thor did not like becoming one.

"So when do you think I should announce a switch of allegiance?" Thor asked.

"Wait awhile. The people are still processing the scandal, and we need to win back their love and support."

"Shouldn't we be trying to win each other's love first?"

"We can multitask." Loki said, smiling and then climbed into Thor's lap, straddling his thighs. He pecked a kiss on his lips and wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders. Thor groaned, smelling Loki's cologne and musk and feeling his firm lean body pressed to his. It was a desire he used to have to indulge in secret.

"You're thinking again. Tell me what you are thinking." Loki said.

"They all know what we do together."

"Don't. Don't let those Jesus freaks make you feel ashamed. Love is never shameful."

"But lust is."

"Bullshit. Desperate gay men, having secret blowjobs in bathrooms because they can't be themselves, that's shameful. Coming home to your husband every night and getting your dick sucked while you watch Monday night football, that's normal. That's healthy. That's…the life. There are places in the world where gay men can't have that, but this is America, and I'll be damned if let anybody keep me from achieving the All-American dream. And if I want to suck another man's dick, get fisted, whipped, or have a cock or some other phallic device shove up my ass and ridden like a bitch in heat, then I will, because I want to."

"Whipped?"

"You're not ready for that. One thing at a time." Loki said.

"I need you." Thor kissed Loki, gripping his shirt to the point of ripping.

"Tell me something Thor, and be honest. Your desires. Have you ever been penetrated and is that something you want? It's okay if it's not and it's okay if you are scared."

"I've never been penetrated, no."

"I didn't think so."

"I don't know how I feel about it. The thought of being on my stomach at someone else's mercy terrifies me."

"You are a control freak, so I'm not surprised. In light of everything that has happened, I don't think you are ready. Letting me penetrate you requires a level of trust I haven't earned from you yet, so I will not ask it of you. When you are ready, if you want it, I'd be honored to give that to you."

"I'm not a control freak." Thor said. Loki gave him a look and then turned his gaze to the fertility statue on his nightstand.

"Okay, so I like watching you masturbate."

"Do you? You know, we don't have to worry about your butler or wife walking in on us. We have all night. Would you like to watch me now?"

"Yes." Thor said, his tone almost begging. Loki stood up and grasped his tie. He pulled at the knot while keeping eye contact with Thor pulled on it, handling the little ball of fabric as though he was handling something else. Next he shrugged off his blazer in one smooth motion and flung it onto a chair nearby. Loki spun and put his back to Thor, but looked over his shoulder at him, taunting, teasing as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off, revealing pale sinewy shoulders. Loki was wiggling his ass a little as he did so. Thor wanted to grab those firm globes and lick up the crevice. Loki's ass wiggling got more pronounced when he unzipped his pants and let them shimmy down his thighs.

"Bend over. I want to look at you."

"So demanding. I bet you'd make a great dominant, but this is my show. You'll get what I give you and be grateful for it." Loki said, reaching back to spank his own ass. He kicked off his pants and pulled off his socks and finally turned to face Thor, fully naked.

"Off the bed big boy. I need it if I'm going to put on a show. Come sit in the chair. No touching yourself. You need to save that for me. Be right back." Loki ran into the bathroom really quick to grab a towel, a condom, and some lube. He spread to towel out to protect the bed and climbed onto it, slinky and come hither. He got on all fours and angle his body so Thor got full view of his ass, arched in the air, and spread open. He pressed two lubed fingers inside.

"Mmm." Loki hummed as he worked his opening. "Talk to me Thor. What do you want to do to me?"

"I want to split you open and fuck you into the mattress."

"Yes. What else?"

"I…I want to pull your hair and make you scream."

"Ah!...Yes, stuff that big cock in me. What else?"

"I…I want to spend a whole day jacking off into a glass and then pour it into your asshole."

"Fuck! Yes!"

"And then I want to fuck you while you're full and watch it squirt out of you while I pound you."

"Yes…yes…ah…"

"I want to suck your dick in a filthy alley like a two-dollar hooker." Thor said.

"Yes, filthy slut."

"I want you to suck my dick in the Governor's office."

"Yes, hiding under the desk while your secretary walks in."

"No, standing in the middle of the room, while I conduct a meeting." Thor said as he pulled off his clothes. His cock was straining in his trousers.

"Ah! Yes, make me suck you. Ah…ah…"

"I want to fuck you right now, right after you come. When everything is sensitive and you are limp and unable to move." Thor ripped open the Magnum condom wrapper.

"Yes! Fuck…Put the condom on!" Loki yelled as he came into the towel. Thor rolled it down his cock and climbed onto the bed and yanked Loki's hips back. Thor thrust in and wrapped Loki's hair around his hand and pulled on it like a horse rein. Loki's back arched beautifully. Every nerve ending in his body exploded with electricity and Thor ravaged his insides.

"So…fucking…sweet…so sweet for me. My sweet little bitch."

"Yes! Oh…oh…Daddy!"

"Oh fuck! Call me Daddy again!"

"Oh Daddy! Daddy! Fuck me!"

"Tell me you're mine!"

"I'm yours Daddy!"

"Is this my man-pussy?"

"Yes! Ah! Ah! I…I can't…ah!" Loki had tears in his eyes from all the stimulation. Thor increased his tempo to finish off and came with a roar. They collapsed onto the bed. Loki on the wet towel and Thor on top of him, still buried deep.

"We both need to get tested. I want you bareback next time." Loki said.

"I'll make an appointment for both of us with the doctor."

XxXxXxXx

The charity event for cancer research was a big event. Thor's original plus one had been his wife Jane. Now Loki was going. It had only been a week since the scandal broke and now Thor was ready to really face the public. It would be his first venture into public since punching Loki in the face. He'd been holed up at Loki's for three days and had to have some of his things brought from home. Having Thor's toothbrush in his bathroom seemed as much of a victory as any proclamation Thor could make.

They both wore tuxedos and donned matching red roses on their lapels. It did look a little Prom Night-y, but it made the statement they wanted it to make. They rode together in the back of Thor's car and pulled up to the event where a sea of reporters was waiting for them.

The crowd erupted into chatter when Thor emerged the car and shocked gasps followed when Loki came out behind him. They put their arms around each other's waists as they posed for the cameras. Dozens of questions were launched at them, but they did not speak. They let their body language do the talking.

"You're blushing." Loki said.

"So are you." Thor said.

"Those damn pictures. You can tell they are sharing them with each other on their phones right now."

"This is embarrassing."

"It is, but we can endure. Come on, we cannot show them fear." Loki said. They went inside the event and took their seats at a table. The seating was assigned. And while a couple of people smiled and nodded at them politely, for the most part they were persona non grata. They were the topic of conversation throughout the room. That much was obvious, by the way everyone kept stealing glances at them, like they were animals in a zoo.

"Kiss me." Loki said.

"Here? In front of everyone?" Thor asked.

"No shame, remember? There is nothing wrong with what we do." Loki said. He scooted his chair close to Thor's so that they could embrace without the angle being awkward. Loki pressed his lips to Thor's and could tell flashes were going off throughout the room. They kissed slow, reaching for one another, petting hair and cupping jawlines. When they broke apart and looked up an ocean of people diverted their eyes away.

"I feel like dancing." Loki said.

"I…okay." Thor said, his face beet red. Loki stood up and pulled Thor up with him. Thor, though taller and larger than Loki did not look like his usual imposing self. He looked small and skittish as Loki lead him to the dancefloor. He looked around the room like a frightened doe being hunted, feeling unusually shy.

"Don't look at them. Look at me." Loki said. They danced slow together and as the minutes ticked by Thor began to relax.

"This is nice." Thor said.

"Mmm." Loki hummed. Thor rested his forehead against Loki's and the men looked at one another, sharing a look that spoke of so much more than lust.

It made the cover of the newspapers the following day.

 **I'm not sure if I should end it here or not. I haven't decided.**


End file.
